


Kiss me thru the phone

by Nyanzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff afterward, I mean.. - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, growls, typical cat sounds, typical cat sounds from Iza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: Being apart wasn't hard. What was hard was the fact of the matter that maybe hearing certain sounds was a little too exciting.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Izaya alt, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Kiss me thru the phone

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written by my GF a long time ago but she told me I could add more to it, fix it up and post it. So...here it is...

Iza meows.

He meows loudly enough for Shizuo to stop being distracted from what he was doing on the other end of the phone. Twisting his head backwards to listen intently to the sound on the other end of the phone, blinking several times to ease how startled he felt from hearing Iza meow. But the meow doesn’t really scare him, shocks him into attentiveness and when Iza meows again, it’s softer this time and Shizuo feels the heat curling in his stomach before he offers an exhale and a soft, _yeah iza?_

“You were really quiet.” Iza then says. Shizuo can’t see Iza, can’t see the probable pout touching his mouth nor the way his tail thumps against the fabric of the bed or the shift in his ears. It takes everything for Shizuo not to groan, not to ask Tom to let him go back home. It’s just a week; a week away from Iza. He was fine before then and he knows this is just the bliss of the honeymoon stage. Or maybe, he really is in love with Iza and he likes that better than everything being set up falsely.

“Sorry, I’m trying to make ramen.”

It’s not a lie, but the soup itself doesn’t satisfy his taste. No, he’s more eager for the voice of Iza and the smooth purr of the others' tones.

“Oh.”

“Did you eat?” Shizuo asks, soft and voice itching towards a growl of content when Iza makes a sound of a yes. “What did you eat?” Shizuo asks, for more confirmation than anything.

Iza is silent, shifts and then he's speaking in a tone of calmness, “Tuna, and I ate the omurice you had in the fridge for me. Thank you Shizu-chan.”

There's a settle of calmness over Shizuo, he grunts a response. Stirring the ramen; it still doesn't look good. Seems like it would taste gross and he shuts the stove off, growling annoyance with a hand shoving through his hair. He notes how Iza’s breath hitched, that same way it does when Shizuo’s fingers drag over his legs to push down the others pants. Shizuo swallows.

“Iza,” Shizuo starts off. His voice comes out gruff, harsh and he's hissing when his foot hits a chair. Tom glances at him, eyes screaming _who are you talking too?_ but when Iza purrs softly, Shizuo is biting back a moan when heat swirls in his belly towards his groin. “Iza.” He repeats, for Tom and he says; “I'm going to bed.”

“Okay.” Tom says, but Iza is purring distress as Shizuo finds solace in the privacy of the spare room. It's not a hotel but the home of his boss’ kid who's offered them to stay while he was on vacation.

It feels wrong, to push himself onto the bed and be grunting out-- _“not yet iza, fuck”_ when Iza’s purring still rings more sorrow than heated pleasure.

“Mm?”

“Shit, I need to cum.” Shizuo blurts out, more shocked with his words but it's hushed, soft and his pajama pants aren't being slid down. He’s reaching into his boxers and fingering the tip of his cock. It sends a feeling darting up his spine and he enjoys it. Iza is silent and then-

“You're so honest.” It's laughed out, Shizuo hears a shift. And; “It's scary sometimes. Are you going to really masturbate on the phone?”

Shizuo growls. “Yeah. Keep purring.”

Iza hums. “Shizu-chan ...be careful, you may start to really be into cats if you keep finding--”

“No.” Shizuo huffs, fingers curling around the head of his erection and stroking, his eyes fall heavy with need and he's still growling softly. “It's only you.”

Iza is silent again, but there's the soft purr of content and pleasure going up and Shizuo can hear by the shift in his breathing telling him that Iza is aroused now.

“Iza,” Shizuo starts but he stops short and grips the base of his cock, shudders and nearly whimpers. “Tell me what you're doing.”

“I'm laying here Shizu-chan.”

“You're turned on.” He says as if it's easy and simple. Iza merely trills a response; Shizuo hears a shift and then a soft,

“Yes, Shizu-chan.”

“Are you going to touch yourself, or you want me to jerk off and cum so you can listen?” Shizuo smirks when Iza huffs.

“I can hang up.”

Shizuo grunts; starts to stroke himself again and he's panting softly so Iza could hear.

There's more purring, nearly distressed and mostly sexual. “Shizu-chan…”

“When I get home,” Shizuo closes his eyes, imagining the tight heat around his cock. Imagines Iza spread along the sheets, his hair disheveled and his face flushed in pleasure as Shizuo thrusts inside like the beast he is until Iza is crying out and shaking from an orgasm that brings Shizuo to his own. “I'll touch you and I’ll kiss you.”

“So romantic…” Iza murmurs, but he's breathing oddly now, like he's reached down and started to stroke himself over the image.

“You know what I would do, Iza.” Shizuo growls out, more aroused than before. He's jerking himself harder now, hips in motion. He needs to flip over, finds that he needs something to push his cock in and thrust. It's not the same; not when Iza has consumed all of him in so many ways. “Fuck, _fuck_...I love you.” He manages; sitting up and spreading his legs while he strokes himself.

Iza trills; meows softly and Shizuo finds himself gasping out- “again” and Iza whimpers, giving a soft mer.

“Growl, Shizuo.” Iza then blurts, and Shizuo does so. Growls out Iza’s name, out a dirty fantasy that leaves precum slicking his fingers and then he's cumming all over his hands and he's breathing hard.

Iza follows soon after, and there's a new silence filled with breathing.

“Iza?” Shizuo asks, soft and Iza hums. “Will you sleep well tonight?”

“...” The lack of answer is fine, as Shizuo is more enjoying the way Iza whines in response to his laughter. If anything, Shizuo understood how the feline was as much as he disliked the idea of Iza being up all night and alone. The only thing Shizuo found himself worrying over was the idea of Iza getting himself in trouble while he wasn’t there. “Just be safe then, yeah?”

Iza’s purrs soften, “You know I’m always safe Shizu-chan. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt me.”

“Good.”

“Did you mean what you said?”

“About touching you and kissing you?”

“Mhm..”

Shizuo paused for a moment, finding it almost strange that Iza didn’t believe him. “Course I meant it. I don’t say that just because.”

Iza laughs then.

“Did you really not believe me?”

“Oh, no I did. I just want to hear you say you meant it.” The feline admitted, his voice laced with loud purrs again and Shizuo could hear him shifting again.

Shizuo gave a tsk. “If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t of said it you dumb cat.”

“Ah! I’m not stupid. So mean Shizu-chan. Can’t a kitten like myself get spoiled at least a little?”

“A little, but any more than a little and it’s too much.”

Shizuo heard the small whines from Iza. “C’mon, you know it’s true.”

Iza gave a defeated sigh. “If only.”

There was another silence.

“If only what?” Shizuo asked, getting up to the bathroom with new clothes to change into.

“You know, if you would actually spoil me.”

Shizuo ran the water over his hand, “I spoil you a lot, you know.”

“Ehh! Not enough. I want to be hand-fed more, get more pats and let’s not forget the sex.” Iza speaks and Shizuo had to give in. Sometimes Iza was right but about all of that? Not really.

“Okay, okay, I’ll hand feed you more.”

“And?”

“And pet you some more.”

“Hmm?”

“We have too much sex.”

“What! No we don’t. I want to have even more.” Iza protests and quickly demands that he wanted more.

Shizuo laughs finding Iza to be cute when he’s demanding. “I don’t know, I mean… We had sex almost everyday last week.” He points out. Truth be told, Shizuo would always want to have sex with Iza. It wasn’t hard to see that between them both, the passion and desire to have each other was high. Not that Shizuo minded. He wouldn’t say that sex helped him have a separate sort of release for his anger. That wasn’t the case at all. With Iza, he felt comfortable and never in his dreams would he want to press his anger into such a delicate thing. What he would admit is sex with Iza was perhaps something that was almost healing. It would help him find his center of calmness and as a result reduced the amount of times he would blow up in anger.

“As long as we don’t go months without it again then...fine. I guess we do have too much sex but it’s not like that’s a bad thing.” Iza points out, a small huff of annoyance touched at his words.

With a sigh, Shizuo returns to his bed. “It wasn’t so bad was it?”

“It was the worst thing I had to ever experience! Do you know how horrible it is to go without sex for so long?”

Shizuo’s brows furrowed as he listened to Iza. Of course he would know.

“Okay, maybe I’m just getting a little too mad about it.”

“Sounds like you’re sexually frustrated. I was only gone for not even 3 days yet.”

“S-shut up!” Iza speaks, tripping over his own words. “It’s not my fault that no matter what I do the only thing I’d want is you.”

Shizuo couldn’t help but smile at that. He was by no means possessive, but the idea of Iza being just as consumed by him as he was of Iza? Something about it was almost comforting. “I know… Don’t worry. I’ll make it up to you when I get back.”

There was a huff from Iza, “You better.”

“Have I ever let you down before?”

Iza goes quiet then. As if he were trying to think of a moment in time where Shizuo had let him down. As far as he could remember, there was nothing of the sort. Shizuo had almost been perfect; despite the small fights they would get into and the small misunderstandings but never had there been a moment where he felt betrayed by the blond.

“...”

“Well?”

“No... “

“You don’t gotta worry about me alright? Like I said. I’ll hold you and kiss you so much that you’d never want me to touch you ever again.” Shizuo speaks, a small laugh laced in his words at the thought of holding onto Iza for so long.

“Eh…? Why would you hold me for three hours Shizu-chan? You know I’d bite and scratch you.”

“I’ll hold you forever-”

“Wh...what are you saying don’t you know I’ll hurt you?”

“-and I wouldn’t care if you hurt me.”

“Can you hear me right now? Hello?”

“Even if it did hurt, I don’t think I would feel it.” Shizuo keeps speaking. He was still able to hear everything Iza was saying. If anything he found it funny that Iza was actively trying to not get Shizuo to hold him for that long.

“Shizu-chan, please. When you get home and you hold me for three hours and I’m scratching and biting you, you better let me go.”

“It’ll be like… a dream come true. Me, getting to hold my boyfriend for hours.”

“Do you want me to stab you? Because I will and I will not be sorry.”

“The sweetest cat.”

“Oh- _that’s me_. Tell me more. What else would you do?” Iza’s tone shifted quickly at the sweet words.

“But, I need to sleep now. I have to wake up early.” Shizuo responds instead, a smile still on his face simply picturing how Iza’s ears must have perked up and his tail raising up to sway. It was easy to see.

“ _Eh-!?_ No Shizu-chan don’t hang up! I still want to hear more plea-”

Shizuo hung up and already he was being bombarded with texts.

Some ranged from:

**Did you really hang up on me?**

**Why did you hang up?**

**Tell me more! I want to know please**

**Shizu-chan please**

**If you don’t tell me more I’m going to be super mad at you when you get back**

**This is it. Huh? You’re so unfair please**

**I’m crying please tell me**

**Shizuoo pleaase**

**I hate you!**

Shizuo simply shook his head at the messages. It sounded like a cat begging to be let inside. All Shizuo texted back was a simple:

**I love you too, good night don’t do anything bad.**


End file.
